Love is to share, mine is for you
by pimkie
Summary: All Ginny wanted was to see her childhood friend again. She never thought it meant to fall in love.  AU, M for language and future actions
1. The Letter

_**I do not own neither "Harry Potter" books, nor the characters.**_

_**This fanfiction is AU (Alternative Universe), despite the fact that all the characters have the same names, ages and descriptions (obviously)**_

_**Hope you enjoy my story, sorry for the mistakes but English is not my native language (I try the best I can =D)**_

_**xoxo***_

* * *

The day the letter came, I had just gotten home from work. When I saw it, I couldn't even wait to get into my apartment; I had to read it. Right then, in my buildings' lobby, like some crazy teenager getting her first love letter or something.

In the header of the white paper, I could see the name of Hogwarts High School, and I couldn't believe that it had been just 5 years since I graduated. Not just me, but my entire class. And now, we'd be reunited in just one month, and I couldn't wait for that night.

You see, back in High School, I was pretty popular, I must say. I wasn't the cocky type, nor the slutty type, nor the crazy type. I was just myself most of the time. And being me was just something everyone liked, and don't ask me why because I don't think I'm that special.

I was just… nice to everybody. I would help you prepare for exams, I had the tissues in hand to give you when you were dumped, I would dance with you at the formal because I didn't wanted you to feel left out. I was that kind of girl, always thinking too much about others and too little about myself.

Also, I was the little sister of six of the most popular guys that ever studied in Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie were always together (even though they were two years apart), both had good grades and luck with the ladies; Percy was the President of the Student Union since freshman year and, despite being a total nerd, always dated the most beautiful girls in school; Fred and George were jocks and did crazy things like running butt naked around the school, managing to never get caught; and Ron was also in the Student Union, with his girlfriend of many years, Hermione Granger, but the real reason he was popular was because he had the luck to befriend the most popular guy in school, Harry Potter.

I had the biggest crush on Harry, for many years. He never noticed me. We kissed once while playing Truth or Dare but I know he never looked at me like more than his best friend's little sister.

Of course, my life changed when I finished High School. I went to college, and I studied journalism for four years. When I got my bachelor's degree, I started working at a television channel, as an assistant of a stupid TV anchor named Cho Chang. All she ever asks me to do is retouch her lipstick and go find these horrendous Hermès scarf's that she collects. But at least she gives me her Louboutins and Channel bags when they're too "old" for her to use.

I know, it wasn't my dream job. All I really wanted was to be able to be in her place, delivering the news for the London citizen. I would even be happy just writing the news that she read on the teleprompter. But being an assistant, at least I could hang out on set and see what everyone was doing.

I really didn't had a crazy life outside work. All I really do is sit in my home, watch reruns of my favorite shows and eat Chinese or Thai. It's pretty lame, right? I know it. That's why I was so happy when that invitation arrived. At least I could use that beautiful black bandage dress that I bought in the sales last year (and almost starved myself to be able to wear), and the accessories I inherited from Cho's closet.

The only thing I really enjoy doing is hanging out with my friend from work, Luna Lovegood. She is so great, really. She is this amazing hairdresser slash make-up artist, all crazy clothes and big blond hair. She is really eccentric and loud, the opposite of me, but I really like her company at lunch hours, and occasionally our girls night out, that pretty much always end up with me in the bathroom making her company while she throws up.

That night, after I got my letter and almost busted my ankle while jumping three stairs at a time so I could get quicker into my apartment, was a girls night out with Luna. And by then, I still wasn't physically able to stay still when talking about the reunion.

"Honey, you seem like you have flees in your ass" commented Luna, drinking her Cosmopolitan (so Sex and the City, I know) and looking at me like I was some kind of alien "Calm down, drink something"

"Luna, it's just… I don't know, High School was the best time of my life. I miss everybody, and I just can't wait to see them" I replied, with a big smile on my face.

"High School was the worst time of my life" said Luna, rolling her eyes "Mainly because I was a whore and slept with everybody's boyfriend. Whatever"

"Yeah, I forgot how pretty badass you where back then" I said, laughing with her.

"I bet you had some pretty badass friends yourself" she smiled, while taking a zip of her beverage.

"I had" I became serious for a little moment "Draco, he was pretty badass back in the day"

"Draco?" Luna opened her eyes wide at me "You never told me about this Draco guy. Girl, you're making me sad for not sharing!"

"He was just my best friend since kindergarten, but we fell out of touch when he moved to London" I said, thinking about Draco, his platinum hair and his big grey eyes, the little dimples he had on his cheek every time I asked him about the bad thing's he'd done. We promised we'd be best friends forever. Now, we never talked anymore, and I didn't really knew why.

"And tell me, is that Draco guy going to be in that reunion thingy?" Luna asked, pulling me back from memory lane.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I would like to see him again tough" I said, blushing a little. She totally saw it and laughed at me, but in the dark of the bar, no one else noticed my embarrassment.

I got home that night and didn't feel sleepy, so I got my old yearbook from its place on the shelf. Passed through the pages not paying attention to the fact that every single one was signed by most people present in them. I went straight ahead to my page number 45, where my picture was. Right bellow it, there was Draco, smiling for the photographer. Between the space of our pictures, I saw his handwriting in crimson red, and it read "BFF 4ever". Passed my fingers trough the page, thinking about our pinky-swear when we were little. Best friends, no matter what.

Ron never really liked Draco. I think it's because Draco slept with a girl that was dating Harry or something like that. But Draco didn't care. Like he didn't care when he failed math and had to repeat his senior year – he was one year older than me, like my brother.

I could still remember his last phone call, reminding me that he would be coming home for the holidays, for me not to be a stranger and come around. But I didn't. I didn't knew how to be around him anymore, it was all so awkward for me and we both just let time pass us by.

I smiled, and closed the yearbook. No need for bad memories right now. Soon I would have the chance of seeing him, in our hometown, and everything would be alright.


	2. The Reunion

That month passed by really quickly, and even some of my High School friends called me to know if I was coming.

The day of the reunion, I got out of the cab and looked at my childhood home. I smelled the breeze full of grass and flower scents, just like I remembered. The driver helped me with my suitcase, and after I paid him he went away in his yellow car.

I walked to the front porch, and took the spare key off the frog vase. Opened the door to an empty house. My parents weren't there, they were on a trip to Ireland, where my mom's from. So, this weekend I would be alone in my parents' house for the first time in years.

After I opened the closed windows of the first two rooms to let some fresh air in, I went to my old room. It looked like the same room I left 5 years ago, when I went away to college. I sat on the end of my bed, looking at the wall in front of me. It was covered with all these pictures of my senior year. Faces I haven't seen for a long time. And right in the center, me and Draco in a big picture making crazy faces at the camera. I giggled. I had forgotten about this. Now it seemed creepy to sleep here with all those eyes looking straight at me.

I got up and started to arrange everything for the evening. I got my dress and shoes out of the suitcase, and after a quick shower I tried to do something with my plain red hair, but I just gave up after a while. I just couldn't do anything with it, and I didn't had time to ask Luna to do it before I left. So I just looked online for some video of cute and easy making bun, and that was it. Applied some light make-up (I hate heavy stuff, because I'm so pale and it seems too artificial) and it was time to dress up.

Got into my date underwear – that I bought with Luna in some weird trip to the mall –, perfect to use under dresses and still look like you weren't using anything, and then it was time to put on my fabulous dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. All that starving and work out did wonders to my tights, they didn't seem so big anymore. Now put my shoes, a romantic necklace I had chosen and _voilá_, I was ready to party.

Now the question was… how would I get to the party in these huge heels and no car?

Guess that was my lucky day, because my front door neighbor, Lavender Brown, noticed the windows open and came to my rescue, taping on my door like in the old days.

"Lavender!" I said in surprise, when I opened the door.

"Ginny!" she screamed, pushing me for a tight hug "I noticed you got home because your parents always leave the windows closed when they are out of town" she said, letting me go with the feeling that some of my ribs were broken "So I just finished preparing myself for the reunion and I thought that we could go together! I mean, I think you don't have a car right?" she asked, with a little concerned look on her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't have one" I said, smiling "I was just wondering how would I go with these huge heels on-"

"Oh my, that's why I thought you seemed so big next to me" she said, hiding a giggle with her hand "Come with me and Jason, we're leaving right now"

"Thank you so much Lavender" I said, getting my purse and jacket, that I left strategically by the door, and closing the door.

I followed her to her shiny BMW, from where Jason waved at us.

"Hi Jason!" I said, hopping into the back seat.

"Long time no see, Ginny" he said, starting the car at the same time that Lavender closed the door "So, how's the big city?"

"You know, it's in the same place" I was trying to joke a little but I was terrible at it "It's been a rough year at the station, a major channel is trying to buy us so I don't know what will happen"

"I see, that's crazy" he said, making a turn on the end of the road.

"Me and Jason just got back from our honeymoon" said Lavender, smiling and looking back at me "It was so sad that you couldn't attend the wedding. It wasn't the same without you, you know"

"Yes, I'm so sorry for that, I really wanted to be there" I was lying. I really didn't wanted to be there. I had just been dumped and I didn't even wanted to go out on the street, let alone attend a wedding "But you guys just enjoyed your honeymoon now?"

"We know, it's been like a year and a half since the wedding, but Jason was so busy with the company" she said, now looking at the road "But we got time last month and so we decided to go!"

"That's terrific" I said, while Jason parked in front of the High School. My eyes widened up when I saw the school, kind of not believing I was there already, after all this time. I got out of the car, and walked with Jason and Lavender to the gym.

Right in the entrance of the gym, there was Romilda Vane, the same girl who was selling and getting the tickets on our prom and all the formals, giving the name tags to everyone. Like we needed name tags. I mean, the only one who needed one was Pansy Parkinson, I thought, looking at her entering the gym. She definitely had a nose and boob job.

"Penelope, good to see you girl! Colin, here is your name tag. Hey Jason and Lavender!" she was talking so fast, trying to give everyone the right names, and briefly waved at us "Oh, Ginny, you came!"

She smiled and handed me my name tag. I said hello and grabbed it, and looked into the space without putting it on, like everyone had done.

"So, you just have to look at the chart in the entrance" I heard Romilda telling Lavender "Everyone was grouped with their school friends, but of course you can always move if you don't want to be near someone. I happen to know that Padma Patil asked to move away from Michael Corner. Bad breakup…"

I used the time that Romilda was distracting Lavender and Jason to enter the gym. I looked at the chart and saw my name in the 6th table, right next to Draco's name. I looked at my left, where the table was. Sitting there alone, while everyone was talking and walking around him, was the platinum hair I was hoping to see.


	3. The Best Friend

I walked through the crowd, stopping sometimes to say hello to some people, but managed to get away pretty quickly. As I got to the table, he was looking at the dance floor in the middle of the tables. I tapped on his back and smiled.

"Hey, Best Friend"

He looked back at me and I saw those dimples, got up and took me in his arms, the most sweet and warm hug that only he was capable of giving me.

He let me go after a while, and for a few moments all we do was look into each other eyes. He was pretty much the same has he always been, just more stylish hair and wearing a nice black Armani tux. No tie, few buttons undid on top. Classy, but still casual. Not like the Draco I remembered.

"After all this time, Ginevra, and you still look like the same girl I said goodbye to when I went to London" he said, taking some steps back to see me in full, and holding my hands "Oh God, my memory must be playing tricks on me, because I don't recall you being this hot in senior year"

I felt myself blush and hated him a little for saying that, and he just laughed at my embarrassment. That earned him a punch in the arm.

Between dorky smiles, he pushed me into my seat next to him. I guess we were talking nonstop for almost the entire reunion, and no one seemed to want to disturb, because no one came to talk to us. He was holding my hand the entire time, listening to me while giving me deep looks with his green eyes.

"I'm so rude, I've been talking for hours" I said, feeling bad for him "You almost didn't speak, Draco. So tell me, how's your life?"

"I'm pretty good" he said, taking his glass with whisky with his free hand "I have a nice job that pays well, a great bachelor apartment in London, and I don't have a girlfriend, if that's what you want to know" he gave me a dirty smile "We should totally get it on tonight"

"That's really classy, mister" I said, laughing "If we didn't 'get it on' after the prom, I don't think we'd be doing it now"

"I don't know why" he said, making a serious face "I was hot, you should have taken advantage of me"

"The same goes to you" I replied, raising my glass to him.

"I don't get it" he said, after drinking some of his whisky "Why didn't we ever hooked up in all those years? I must have been such a loser"

"Or maybe you just weren't into me, ever thought about that?" I laughed "Because you were fucking mostly every girl in school. You know, I would comfort most of them after you broke their hearts. I was the Kleenex girl"

"That's right, you were the Kleenex girl" he said, suddenly remembering it "I didn't ever saw such a good girl like you in my whole life. I was surprised you weren't Prom Queen"

"Right, Prom King, because you were so sorry that you had to dance with Marietta and leave me there looking at ships passing by"

He laughed and looked at his watch. Most people were leaving by then. We didn't paid attention to anyone the whole night. And even Lavender and Jason were already gone.

"Shit, I've lost my ride home" I said, when I realized they'd left.

"I can walk you home if you like" Draco said, getting up and picking his jacket from the back of his chair.

"I don't think I can walk in these shoes" I said, smiling and getting up as well "but I can always give it a try"

When I got home, I was already barefoot and wearing his jacket. Mine was too summer-ish and the night was a bit windy. We laughed the whole walk, and finally on my front porch, we smiled at each other.

"Well, this is my place" I said, like he didn't knew that for the last 20 years "Do you want to come in? My parents aren't home"

"As much tentative as it is, I can't, I leave early in the morning to London. I have some business meetings to attend" he said, but he gave me a little smile "Call me when you have some free time. We could have lunch or some coffee. Here's my card" he handed me the piece of paper and kissed me on the cheek "Goodnight Ginny"

"Goodnight Draco"

That night when I fell asleep, the last thing I saw was his eyes on my wall.


	4. The Coffee Date

"So, was he a dream or what?" Luna asked me, while she was putting some blue mascara on her lids, watching me sitting next to the wall through the mirror.

"Luna, stop it" I said, feeling myself blush all over again "He was just normal. I'm going out with him in an hour, for coffee"

"And you're going to meet him looking like that?" she asked, turning to face me "I'm sorry, but that shirt has seen better days and you look totally fat in those jeans"

"Thanks' for sugar coating it" I said, kind of hurt by the comment.

"Honey, I'm not saying it to hurt you, but you totally have the hots for this guy, so at least you should look incredibly yummy when going to meet him" she answered, playing with the mascara between her fingers.

"So, what do you suggest?" I asked, and her face lighted up.

"I thought you'd never ask"

I shouldn't have. When she was done, I felt like a doll, all big eyes and big red lips and curly hair. But I didn't hated it, though. I just looked… different. A classy sexier version of myself.

"Damn Luna, you made my eyes look so big" I said, amazed by the image I was seeing in the mirror.

"Thank you" she said, with a big cocky smile on her face "Now, go dress the stuff I brought from Cho's closet. Don't worry, she won't notice, she never wears it anymore" she said when she saw my angry face.

"I can't believe you're making me wear Cho's clothes" I said, while she put the V-neck shirt and the dark jeans in my arms.

"At least you can wear your shoes with that" Luna handed me my ankle black boots "And you're ready to go see Draco!"

I guess Luna was more thrilled for this date than I was. I mean, I didn't had a date for like, one year and a half, since Dean Thomas dumped me. I really didn't want to think about him, but I couldn't stop remembering how it felt when I got ready to go out with him, because I was feeling the same right now; the thrilling and the cold sweats. And I wasn't even going on a real romantic date, was just coffee with my childhood friend.

Around 5 o'clock I left work, and headed to central London. I got to the coffee shop where I was supposed to meet Draco, and he was already there, sitting with two coffee cups in front of him.

"Dark, no cream, lots of sugar" was the first thing he said, giving me one cup.

"You really know what a girl wants, thank you" I said, sitting in front of him.

"I was so glad you called, Ginny" Draco smiled and I could see his 17 year old face again "I really wanted to talk to you again, since I knew you were working here in the city"

"It's kind of recent, you know, I moved here two years ago" I said, playing with the coffee cup in front of me "And you've been here since you came to study at Brunel, so…"

"Yeah, Brunel" he said and smiled "You never came to visit me. You could have partied with me or something like that"

"Or maybe not" I said, and explained when he made that confused look "I was dating this guy for almost four years. Dean. He didn't really like parties"

"You _were_ dating, so you're not dating him anymore" he said, looking straight at me "Why?"

"Because he was a jerk and dumped me" I said with a smile "It was the best. I didn't want to find my Prince Charming at 18"

"Yeah, I get that"

The table got quiet, too much for my taste. So I tried to start the conversation again.

"So, what are you doing with your life right now?" Draco started laughing and I didn't understood why. "What? Did I said something wrong?" I asked, confused.

"No, you didn't, I just…" he tried to remain serious "You would like, die, if you knew what I've been doing for the past three years"

"Enlighten me, please"

He took some time to answer me, and I saw that he was looking for the right words.

"Well, I'm not sugar coat it. Not for you" he rested his head on his hand "I'm a… Escort"

I almost choked "You are what?"

"A male hooker. Gigolo. You know, I sleep with women for money"

"And why would you do that?" I asked, shocked.

He stood silent for a moment, maybe thinking about what he would say "Because I need the money. My parent lost everything and I couldn't afford studying at Brunel anymore. So I started doing it because some of my mates were doing it as well. They knew some rich ladies that needed to be distracted. And I decided to go ahead, and I paid my way through college" he said, with a serious face.

"Then why did you continue to do that?" I couldn't stop thinking about it. I just couldn't imagine Draco sleeping with some women just because he needed money. That wasn't the same Draco, the one that was my friend for years, even though his face remained the same.

"Because the money was good. I wasn't going to get so much by working as an economist, so I decided to keep doing it. Now I have a nice apartment in Central London, I go to these big amazing parties and just enjoy life" he seemed so okay with that, and I was just more shocked than ever.

"And do your parents know?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I can't just call them and say 'Hi mom and dad, how's it been? I'm sleeping with married women for money. Have a nice day'"

"I guess you can't" I said, biting my nails, and looking through the mirror and seeing the people passing by.

"I just… I don't want it to be weird between us, you know?" he said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently "You were my best friend, all my life, and I still see you as my best friend, despite the fact that we haven't talked for this last five years. I really want you back into my life, and I couldn't do it if I wasn't really honest with you about this"

"I get it, don't worry, it doesn't freak me out… much" I smiled at him, trying to make him believe I was OK with it.

"I know it does" he said, with a small smile on his lips "And that's why I'm going to make you understand everything. Maybe someday you could come with me to some big fancy party"

"I can't say no to a big fancy party" I answered, asking myself if I really wanted to know how that part of his life worked out.


	5. The Jealousy

For the next month, Draco came to see me almost every day. We spent most of the time in my apartment, eating take-out, watching old movies from when we were young. Sometimes we talked about his work, about his clients. He would tell me about his fees, about the parties, about how he felt tired of everything, but he had to be able to afford the nice life he was living.

Sometimes we just stood silent. We would lie on the couch, and Draco would be behind me, playing with my hair while we watched TV. But every night he went away, saying he had an appointment. He always sounded like a doctor going to see a patient, rather than going to have sex with some woman.

He got up, got his jacket and kissed my nose, saying "See you tomorrow kid" and left my house, leaving me alone in my couch, in my living room, thinking if the woman he went to meet was married, if she had kids, if she was attractive, tall and skinny, if she was a supermodel or a housewife.

I turned on my back, and stared at the ceiling with a sigh. What was this feeling in my chest? Was I starting to get jealous of all the other girls who spent time with him?

Maybe I just never stopped feeling jealous. I already felt it in High School. When those girls were always around him, sucking his face against the lockers, asking him to be around them all the time, taking him away from me.

When he would come to my house at night and I would let him get into my bedroom, so he could talk about the amazing sex, how hot they were, how they were constantly nagging him and if he should dump them. Then he would say goodbye, embrace me and tell me I was the only one he would never dump. That was because I was the only one he would never shag.

And I wondered why. Why did he only saw me as his friend, his little sister? The one he had to protect and the one he never let others mess with? I always felt comfort thinking that he scared away all the boys who were interested in me because deep inside he felt something for me. But I knew that wasn't the case. He never once tried to get physical with me, not then and not now.

It's stupid but it looked like my Harry thing all over again. I always near him trying to get noticed, him never noticing me. And the same situation with two guys in a row? Talk about no luck. The difference was I never thought I was in love with Draco. I still don't think I am.

I got up, picked up the phone and called Luna. We decided to go out to some bar and have some drinks, because I was tired of lying there alone without nothing to do. I was done feeling miserable just because he was fucking someone while I was alone.

So I went out with Luna. As always, she got wasted and puked right after we left the bar. I had to take her back to her apartment, instead of going to a club like I planned. I left her in her bed, still fully dressed, and left to my house, a few blocks from hers. I got to my building, climbed the stairs to my floor, and as I got the keys from my purse, I saw him sitting on the floor, next to my door.

And he was hurt.


	6. The Kiss

"Draco, what happened?" I almost yelled, running towards him, grabbing his face with my hands to look at it. His lip was cut and was bleeding a lot, and his right eye was turning shades of red and purple.

"This woman… her husband found the hotel room" he said, while I helped him get up and enter my apartment "He did beat my ass off though"

"I can see that" I got him into my bedroom and let him sit on the bed "Lay down, please"

He groaned in pain when he laid down, and I took his shoes off.

Left him there to find some raw beef for him to put in his eye. I didn't knew if it worked, but I saw it in a lot of movies and TV shows. When I got to my bedroom, he was still in the same position, probably too soar to move. I put the beef in his right eye and he said "That's disgusting" and started laughing.

"I know it is. Now stay still so I can treat that lip of yours" he made a pouted mouth while I cleaned his cut and his bloody chin, trying not to move while I disinfected his wound.

"Do you feel bad? Do you want a pill or something?"

"I can't" he said with a sigh "I'm kinda wasted. I had to get here by taxi, I couldn't drive. But I guess I'm not that drunk"

"So you were having sex and drinking at the same time" I said, not looking at him.

"Well, she had this amazing Moët, I couldn't say no. I'm a little too weak for champagne" his voice was weak as well.

"I still don't get it. How did he find you guys? I thought you were careful"

I got up and picked up my pajamas, turning my back while I changed.

"I know, I was. I never went to her house, we always met in the hotel. I guess he followed her this evening"

He tried to move again, and I heard him try not to make a sound.

"I think you should sleep here" I turned to him and sat on the bed next to him "Let's take off those bloody clothes"

He laughed, and I started to unbutton his white stained shirt. As I undid button by button, his white chest was being revealed, and I tried to control myself from not touching him. With some of his help, I was able to take it off, and I was about to do the same with his pants, but I decided not to. He could sleep with them anyway. When I looked to face him, he didn't had the beef in his face anymore.

"Draco, you weren't supposed to take it off just yet" I said angrily, trying to get the raw meat, but he took my wrist with his hand. When I looked back at him he raised his upper body and kissed the spot between my chin and my cheek.

"You smell like baby powder" he said, laying down on the bed and smiling.

"And you smell like alcohol and meat" I answered, mat at him for kissing me like that "I'm going to sleep on the couch. You can stay here"

"No, stay with me" he cried, still with his hand around my wrist "I might need help during the night"

"Help for what?" I asked, angry.

"Glass of water. Going to the bathroom. Throwing up"

"Okay" I said, after a moment of thinking "But tomorrow we'll have to talk about this"

"Yes miss Ginevra Molly Weasley" I said, his voice getting more and more low, and when he finished the sentence he was already asleep.

So I laid down next to him, watching his chest go up and down, thinking about the risks he was taking. That man could have killed him, and no money on Earth could help if he was dead. I wanted to much just to hold him and take him away from that life. He could find a normal job, even if it didn't pay well, I mean, I don't have a big salary and I can afford to have a nice house and nice things.

But I know I can't protect him from the world. And most of all, I can't make him quit the life he wants to live. All I can do is be his friend and be by his side when he needs me. Like right now.


	7. The Attempt

When I woke up the next morning, Draco was already up. I knew it because I could smell the eggs he was cooking in my kitchen. I got up and followed the scent, and found the kitchen table with two empty plates, that Draco was preparing to fill with the things he was cooking.

"Good morning" I said, sitting down "You didn't need to get dirty just for sleeping here one night, you know"

"Yes, I know" he said, serving me with some eggs "But you didn't had to take care of me. I'm not like, your child. If you were another person, provably you would've left me there in your hall"

"I'm not another person, I didn't mind" I started eating, and watched him smile from the other side of the table "What?" I was trying not to blush while I spoke with my mouth full.

"Nothing" he was still smiling while getting some bread from its plastic bag "You just look cute"

Cute. That's not exactly what I wanted to hear from him. Cute is a puppy dog or a kitty, a newborn… I don't know. But a full grown woman it's not cute. She is sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, lovely, sizzling, elegant, divine. But she is definitely not cute.

Maybe he just doesn't see me like that, I thought, eating in silence while he was talking about his plants for the day. Maybe he still sees me as his little sister, his childhood friend, this innocent little girl that I know I am not. I wonder what I would have to do so he would see me as I really am.

So I started to develop this stupid plan. I knew it would go wrong and still I wanted to go ahead with it. Near lunch time, he said goodbye and left. I went to my purse and took the card he gave me in the reunion.

I had the business card in my hand, and stared at it for most of my afternoon. In one way, I was just curious about it all – and he promised to show me everything, how it worked. In other hand, I wanted to prove to him that I could be a different person, that I was sexy and that there was no problem for him to want me the way I think I want him. And that was why I asked Luna to call him, to make an appointment with him the same night at some fancy hotel. Luckily, I had some money to spend and the room wasn't too expensive.

The rest of the day, I couldn't stop. I was running from my bedroom to my living room, not being able to sleep or just watch TV. I was so nervous, and most of the time I felt like I wasn't doing the right thing by making this happen. By forcing it to happen.

But, the shit was done and I had to go now. Around eight, I dressed the Victoria's Secret lingerie I never had the chance to use since I don't really date, with black lace and details in red. I really didn't felt comfortable wearing panties so small, but I had to get used to it. Got into my dark green dress and the Jimmy Choo's from last season, and left my apartment with a knot on my throat.

I got to the hotel around eight thirty, and asked the desk girl to call to the room when he arrived. So I would be prepared. So I could lock myself in the bathroom if I didn't want to go on with it.

Entered the room, and it was nice and comfy. Plain pastel colors that really go well with each others, the bottle of champagne that I ordered in the table. From the entrance of the room, you couldn't catch any glimpse of the bed, and I was happy for it. If he saw me right away, he would run away, I knew it.

Took off my shoes and dress, and hid them on the room's closet. Worked some poses on the bed, wanting to look good when he came in. I was so nervous I was about to puke, and that feeling didn't got better when the receptionist called to say he was coming up.

I mixed my hair a little bit, and looked at the mirror for a second to see if my lipstick was blurred. No, it was perfect and I knew it already. By then the door, that was semi-closed, was opened and I heard him walk inside.

"Hey, the door was open so I walked myself in" he said, appearing in front of me with his jacket on his arm.

For a moment, both of us froze. His eyes were opened so wide that I was afraid his eyeballs would drop. I got so red of guilt that my first reaction was to cover myself with my legs. I noticed that his eye wasn't purple anymore – he probably used make up to cover it. His lip was still hurt and a little swollen, although.

"Ginny, what the fuck?" he almost yelled, and I closed my eyes and tried to breath.

"Shit- I can explain it" I said, getting up "Draco, I just- I don't know what I was thinking"

"Oh really, you don't?" he was furious, and handed me his jacket "Take it, cover yourself, please"

I took is jacket and covered my half naked body, wishing for a whole in the ground to appear so I could hide myself from his grey and cold eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to know how was it like" I was half-lying, because that wasn't the whole truth "I didn't thought you would mind that much, I mean, you do this for a living, right?"

He just seemed more furious "Yes it is my job but you don't have the right to disrespect me like that" he stopped and pressed his eyes with his fingers, trying to keep the rage in "If you really wanted to have sex with me all you had to do was ask. I would have done it for free" with those last words, he turned around and left the room, closing the door with a bang that made me jump.

After a while, I sat on the bed, still holding his jacket in my arms. Oh my God. Shit, shit, shit. I probably just ended my oldest relationship for some stupid curiosity… who was I fooling? I did because I was hoping he could finally see me as a women and not a girl. How could I have done that? I shouldn't have asked Luna to call him and set this up. I was so ashamed that I didn't even knew how to apologize.

I stayed in the room for the night. All I did was drink that bottle of champagne on my own, cry, and finally sleep. In the morning, I left the hotel with a gigantic hangover, and took a cab home. When I got to my place, I had two new messages on my answering machine.

"_Hey honey, it's Luna here! Just wanted to know how was the night with the stud. Waiting for all the dirty details! Love!_"

I just deleted it. I didn't even knew how I could leave my house without feeling bad about myself. But then I heard the lady on the machine saying I had another message, and sat on my couch to listen to it.

"_Ginny, it's mom! I hope you didn't forget your brother's Ronald wedding is Friday! I know, it's still Sunday but I know you, missy, and I know you will only remember one day earlier and forget to ask to be dismissed from work. We are waiting for you at the hotel Hermione booked for the wedding around 4p.m., so don't be late please! Love you"_

The machine beeped, and I laid down in the couch looking at the ceiling. I was hoping that last message were from Draco, but I guess he's mad at me. Probably so mad he won't call or come around anymore.


	8. The Wedding

The week went by quickly. I had to meet Hermione on Wednesday for the last bride and bridesmaids dress fitting. Hermione was so stressed I could barely talk to her, because she would probably scream at me. She saw so many flaws on the dress, and it was simply beautiful and made her look like a princess.

My dress? On me, simply horrible. Hermione decided that the wedding color theme was red, so all the bridesmaids had to wear red. And guess what, a red-haired girl with a red dress it's not a candy for the eye. It was a shame, because the dress was beautiful and the fabric was soft and it fit like a glove, but the color… I would have to live with it, I guess.

On Friday I left my house with my dress and a bag for the night. Ron and Hermione had booked this beautiful little hotel near Canterbury, where they are living at the moment. They would get married in church and then go to the hotel for the reception. They also booked all the rooms for close family and friends (since we have dozens of cousins – we come from a big family).

I brought Luna with me as my date, and we would share a two-bed bedroom. Since she was with me, she could do my hair and my make-up, and I could have a good time trying not to think about Draco and my relationship status, just having fun with my friend at my brother's wedding.

So the entire afternoon was spent keeping Hermione away from the reception site, because every time she looked at the window she would have a mini breakdown. I guess she was super nervous about the wedding. I mean, I know she loves Ron, be she didn't really wanted to get married. Still, she was doing it because she loves him, and wanted everything to be just perfect.

I got her. I wanted everything in my life to be perfect too.

Around 5 o'clock, we got into the cars, in our way to the church. In a few minutes I and the other three girls walked down the aisle, with Hermione behind us with her father. I was so touched that Hermione asked me to be her Maid of Honor. Since before she and Ron started dating in High School, they were friends for many years and she was one of my closest friends. I don't see her a lot these days because of her work (she is a doctor), but I see her as the sister I never had.

I assumed my place on the bride's side, and looked at my brother. He was so nervous that he couldn't stay quiet in his place. I looked at his Best Man and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

It was Harry Potter.

I was surprised that his smile was still making me tingle on the inside. He looked handsome on his black suit and white shirt, a red rose on his lapel. His black hair was messy as always, and I remembered he never got the hold of it. His green eyes seemed even greener behind his round glasses, and his lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead hiding by one of his locks. For a moment, it felt like no time had passed him.

The ceremony was long but I did my best not to look bored. When it finally ended – and Ron got to kiss his beautiful bride – all the guests went to the hotel for the reception.

Even though Hermione had her freak-out's, the space was beautiful. It was on the hotel back garden, and there were tables everywhere, a band and a dancing floor. Everything was decorated in white and red, and little lights – much like the Christmas lights we see on the tree but white instead of multicolored – were hanging from the trees.

Hermione, Ron, my parents and her parents were seated on the main table, facing everyone and next to the band. The rest of the tables were little round ones, that could seat about six people each. I was on the single girls table, with Luna and some of Hermione friends from work. Bill and his wife Fleur were sitting next to Percy and his wife Audrey and George and his wife Angelina. Their children – Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred and Roxanne were running around the place. Fred and Charlie were sitting at the single boys table, with Harry and some other guys.

From my chair I could see Harry. He was laughing and chatting with my brothers and I could just wonder what they were talking about. Luna was getting along with the other girls and that gave me some time to just sit and do nothing. But in no time the toasts time came and after my parents and Hermione's parents spoke, was my time to give mine as Maid of Honor.

I got up and raised my glass, as everyone got silent.

"Hi everybody. I'm the groom's little sister, like most of you know" I smiled as Fred and George started whistling at me. I looked at my brother next to his bride "Ron, you've been my brother for over twenty years. I watched closely all the moments of you trying to win that amazing girl that's now by your side, and I know that there's no one that deserves more happiness than you do. Hermione, you were always one of my closest friend, you were right next to me when I felt overwhelmed by all the testosterone in my life, and I appreciate you for that. From today on, you are officially my big sister, and I can't fully express how grateful I am for that. I hope you both can manage to stay together forever, because I know you're in for the long run. To Ron and Hermione!"

Everyone applauded and I seated down after taking a sip from my champagne. Then Harry got up and gave his speech, and I watched his lips curling on the corner of his mouth, while he spoke about his close friendship with both Ron and Hermione. He talked about how they met at 11 years old and about their journey together. How they were by his side when he needed them. How he felt they were soul mates since they started dating. How he also hoped to be the godfather of their first born, because he wanted to be in their lives forever.

I will be honest, I was touched by his speech. I could see his feelings about them and that moved me as well. Luna even stepped on my foot when she felt that I could start crying like my mom.

After the speeches all of those traditional moments happened: Ron and Hermione cut the first slice of their wedding cake, throwed away the bouquet and the garter. I guess Hermione was aiming, because the bouquet just hit me in the face, and not with the flowers side.

Now was the time of their first dance, and the band presented them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They started dancing, and then Hermione's father was dancing with her and my mom was dancing with Ron. When I noticed, almost everyone in the family was in the dance floor waiting for their chance to dance with the bride and groom.

Fred came and took me from my table, and danced with me for a while, and then I danced with my father. In no time, I was in the arms of Ron.

"You got married" I said, my hand on his shoulders "I can't believe it, you are actually married"

"I know" he said, his eyes sparkling "I can't believe it too. She's the love of my life… I love her so much Ginny"

"I know, you twat, you don't need to get me emotional about my lack of love life" I punched his shoulder, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry" Ron smiled "I didn't mean to make you sad"

"I know, don't worry about it" I pushed him away gently "Now go and take your wife away from George's arms before he breaks her feet"

I watched him go and save Hermione from our brother, and stood alone in the middle of all that dancing crowd. And then someone touched my shoulder and I looked back.

"Hi Harry" I said, while he grabbed my hand and pushed me to dance with him.

"We haven't talked in a while" he said, starting to move is body gently left to right "How are you?"

"I'm okay" I felt my cheeks blush lightly "I'm living in London, working in a TV Station"

"That's cool, but I thought you wanted to be a journalist" he raised his eyebrow, keeping his serious face.

"Yeah, that's my goal, but I have to swallow some frogs to get where I want to be, you know"

"Yeah I get it" he started to move slowly as the song changed "I'm living in London as well. I'm working at MI6 now"

"Oh, I didn't knew you got the job" I was amazed. I knew he always wanted to be some kind of James Bond since he was young.

"I mean, I'm no secret agent" he clarified "But I'm hoping to be able to go on the field in three years or so"

"That's amazing, Harry" I smiled, and he smiled back, gently squeezing my hand.

"You look so different, Ginny" he said, his head close so I could hear him above the music "I find it hard to believe that you are twenty three now. You were so tiny when I met you"

"I was so young" I answered.

"You were so in love with me"

I laughed embarrassed and looked away "You knew that?"

"Yes, I always knew" he laughed as well "There's a reason I wanted to be in MI6. I know how to read people"

"I guess you do" I was all red "I was a little girl. That's over"

"Don't worry" he kept smiling "I was flattered"

I smiled back and continued to dance, not knowing what to say to him.

"I heard you and Dean are not seeing each other anymore" he said to my hear.

"We broke up almost two years ago" I guess Ron, Hermione and Harry still talk about my life when they're together.

"I'm glad to hear it" I didn't understand why he was happy that Dean left me. I mean, I am happy now but I wasn't for a long time.

"Why are you say-" I started to speak, but he stopped me with a kiss. On the lips.

I almost melted in his arms. Harry Potter was kissing me, and it was way better than when I was fourteen and kissed him for the first time. Because now I knew he kissed me because he wanted to, not because some bottle told him to do so. And like that he completely swept Draco off my mind – but not for long, I knew.


	9. The Aftermath

We left the reception separately, so anyone would notice. I told Luna I was with a headache but I don't know if she heard me since she was talking a lot with some guy, drinking in everything he was saying like it was wine.

By the time we got to the first floor of the hotel, where his room was located, he had already taken off his glasses and his tie. By the time the room door closed, I was barefoot and he had lost his jacket and shirt. It wasn't long until my dress and his pants followed. In no time we were laying on the bed, and he was taking off my bra and kissing my collar bone and I was thinking this is crazy, a can't be in bed with the guy I had a crush on since forever, my brother's best friend and the honorary eight Weasley child.

He got up on the bed and jumped a little while taking off his boxers, while I did the same with my panties. He laid down and I could feel him nervous like a 16 year old virgin while getting the condom from his wallet, and I knew mainly because I also felt like a 16 year old virgin while waiting for him to put it on. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me deeply, getting on top of me.

He moved his lips away from mine and asked "Are you sure about this?" and I answered "Stop talking"

As he entered me, I noticed how gentle he was being. As he moved, he was looking straight at me the whole time, sensing my reactions. He was calm and slow, not forcing anything. Inside, I thanked him for that, because I wasn't really looking for a desperate sex kind of one night stand. I wasn't looking for true love, either. After all that happened the other night, in that hotel room with Draco, I just wanted to be with a person who wants me. Who sees me for who I am. And Harry saw me.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again as our bodies found their own pace. I kissed him desperately when the rhythm increased. I kissed him to silence his groan when he came, and he kissed the spot between my neck and shoulder when I came after. He rolled off and laid there next to me, holding my hand.

"I think I want try this"

"This what?"

I turned my head and looked at him.

"Us" he looked back at me "I want to try us"

"Harry-" I started, sitting in the bed "I didn't came here hoping for you to marry me. I came to have a good time"

"I know that" he sat, getting his glasses from the night stand "I didn't asked you to. I just… I don't know. You are a serious girl, and I respect you way too much to just get into your pants and never call again. I would like to date you, that's all" I noticed the worried look in his green eyes "I mean, if you don't want to-"

"I guess we can have a date and see how it goes from there" I gave him a smile, getting up and taking my underwear from the room floor "But don't get too cocky, Potter, you haven't won me over just yet"

I wasn't lying. Deep in my heart I felt he didn't deserved to be lied to, and my heart wasn't totally available at the time – even though I wasn't really telling him that. I know, I'm not dating Draco and he didn't even kissed me once yet, and for all that I knew he only saw me as his childhood friend, but right now he had a bigger spot in my heart. I'm not saying I'm in love – because I'm not. I don't think I am. I'm just a girl that likes to dream.

"Don't worry" he said, laying down again "You're going to your room? I thought you would spend the night"

"I need to go, Luna will notice" I said, while putting on my panties and bra "Besides, if anyone sees me leaving in the morning, they'll know. And I want to keep this low profile for now"

"Okay, I get it" Harry saw me get into my dress without zipping it up "If Ron knew what we did, he would kick my ass"

"So don't say anything and your ass won't get kicked" I got on the bed to give him a kiss goodbye and left the room, with my shoes on my hand and my dress unzipped.

The corridor was empty, and my room was on the next floor. I got upstairs trying to make no sound (I took the stairs), and I got into my room. Luna wasn't there, so I guess she was with that guy from the reception. Took my dress off, fell on the bed, and in no time I was already asleep.

The next morning I got up to the sound of Luna opening the door. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't meant to wake you up" she said, taking off her shoes.

"I slept enough" I lied, and sat on my bed "You were with that hottie all night?"

"Yeah, but I guess it was just another one night stand" she said, and fell on the mattress "I need a bath really bad, we are supposed to be in London in about four hours"

So we started getting ready, had some breakfast and took our bags to the car we rented to get there. I said goodbye to my brothers, Hermione and my parents, and as I was about to get into the car, Harry got out of the hotel and embraced me.

"I will call you soon" he whispered to my ear "And we should get dinner sometime"

"Okay" I said, smiling at him "See you then"

"Bye"

They all waved as we drove away, and I leaned on the seat and thought about the night before. Harry is an amazing guy. I'd be lucky to have a guy like him in my life, for a change.

It wasn't long until I got my date with Harry. About one week to be exact. He was calling me almost every day to make sure I wasn't going to change my mind. I found it very sweet, because I didn't remembered Harry as being like this. Or maybe I didn't noticed because we never dated before.

He came to pick me up at seven and took me to some fancy Italian restaurant. I'm not a huge fan of pasta, so I had a salad. He had a big plate of pasta and seemed delighted about it.

We talked the whole meal about my work and his work. He told me his boss told him that if he really worked hard, he could be the next one to be promoted. But that meant he was supposed to leave London and start his real special agent training.

We laughed a lot, remembering the old times, when he was always at my house with Ron playing video games, or playing soccer in our backyard. He told me how happy he felt when he had to kiss me when we were younger, but he never made an attempt to date me because I was Ron's little sister and he thought it was inappropriate, since they were best mates. And he also felt that I was in love with Draco most of our high school years, because we were always together.

I told him he was crazy, nothing ever happened between me and Draco. And that's true. He was always too busy shagging other girls to ever notice me. Harry took my hand and smiled, saying he didn't wanted to talk about Malfoy anymore. And neither did I.

After dessert, Harry received a phone call from his boss and had to leave the table. I was left there, looking around, not really knowing how to act. Then I saw a stunning girl entering the room, big legs and small dress, blond hair and piercing blue eyes. I recognized her, she was some kind of supermodel. I saw her picture on the cover of a magazine. She is so beautiful, I thought, so why is she alone here? Like everyone in the room, I was focusing my attention in her, and not in the man who was sitting next to her.

I don't know why I even felt surprised. I guess I didn't expected her to be someone who pays for pretend love. But, as a matter of fact, Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her, rubbing her knee, whispering in her ear, making her giggle like a little stupid girl. And I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were so… perfect together. They looked like some superstar couple we see every day in those tabloids, living in their own perfect little bubble.

I felt incredibly insignificant. He was okay, living his life like always, and didn't even made a effort to talk to me in almost two weeks. For all this time, I kept lying to myself, allowing me to think that maybe he was sad and heartbroken, always thinking about picking up the phone and calling me. I thought he would miss me. But I guess I was wrong.

That night, when I got into my place, I swore to myself to stop allowing myself to feel miserable about that piece of shit. I was done with Draco Malfoy. At least I wanted to be.


	10. The Encounter

Three months passed by since the night that I saw Draco in the restaurant. Since then I decided to make the best of my relationship with Harry. Maybe it's because I'm a big fool and I don't want to be alone anymore. Either way, Harry is a great guy and I really love him. Maybe I'm just not so in love with him as I hoped.

When he wasn't working, Harry came to my house regularly, or I would go spend the night at his apartment. His place was clean and small, with no bedroom, only his bed as a couch in the middle of his living room. I kind of liked that, because it was a comfortable bachelor pad. Aside from some few dates, we didn't really went out, mostly because I was always afraid of running into one of my brothers. Charlie, Bill and Percy live in London as well, so encounters aren't rare.

Since our relationship was blooming and he insisted I was keeping him hidden from my family, I decided to invite Harry to my work's party. It was a goodbye party for my boss, Cho – she was going to work for BBC. I hadn't had much time to think about the future of my job because she kept me working in this thing for nearly two weeks, and when the day came I felt relieved that the interns were responsible for making it come to live. That way I could have some fun with Harry.

Harry and I got to the party a bit late, so everyone was already there when we entered the decorated cafeteria. Between compliments, Harry whispered to me "Your boss is kinda narcissist". He was obviously talking about the gigantic cake she ordered, covered with her face.

"That cake his nothing" I whispered back "She wanted her face everywhere. I toned it down a little"

He smiled and took my hand, looking all kinds of dreamy in his tux. Really, this guy is just gorgeous and I was feeling proud for having him by my side. God knows I couldn't do the same if he was Draco.

I felt like I looked pretty good myself. I was wearing a beautiful blue blouse, sleeveless, that showed a little more cleavage than usual, with ruffles on the collar, a black pencil skirt, dark stockings and huge D&G pumps. I wore my red hair in a very chic braided up-do. I even painted my nails black, something I rarely do.

The whole place was decorated with Cho's favorite colors: dark purple and black, and the place was in half darkness, like if it was a really cool bar with low illumination. An intern had gotten some new DJ to play lounge music, creating a intimate environment. I just wished this party was a success so Cho would give me a letter of recommendation for my next job.

We went to the open bar and asked for drinks. While waiting, I felt someone touch my shoulder and a high pitched voice call my name. I turned around and there she was, the woman of the hour. Cho Chang smiled widely at me, and didn't wait for a moment to start talking while pushing me away from Harry.

"The party is just amazing! You really nailed it" she almost screamed, full of selfish happiness. I smiled, trying not to look like I was forcing it, because I totally was "By the way, I told Richard you would make a wonderful replacement for Mini, you know, the girl that is going to replace me, and he said he would think about it. You're welcome" she said, looking around and waving at everyone, despite the fact that she was talking to me.

"Cho, that's really great, thank you so much-" I fell silent when a blond guy approached us and spoke to her, not even looking at me.

Cho started to introduce him "Oh, Ginevra, this is-"

"Draco" the name just slipped from my lips, without even thinking about it.

"You two have already met?" Draco was silent, his hand in Cho's shoulder and looking straight at me. She gave me a weird look, and I got it. He was her escort. He was sleeping with my boss.

"We went to the same high school" I quickly said, hoping she wasn't thinking I was one of his clients.

"Oh" she seemed relieved after hearing my explanation.

Harry came to give me my drink and didn't even look surprised when he saw Draco there. I think is a part of his James Bond training or something like that.

"Malfoy" he said, offering his right hand to Draco.

Draco took it, and said coldly "Potter"

"I guess you are Cho Chang" Harry turned to her as quickly as he possibly could, shaking her hand as well "I'm Harry Potter, Ginny's boyfriend. I heard a lot about you"

When Harry referred to himself as my boyfriend, Draco eyes suddenly became dark. He just stood there, looking at me, while Harry and Cho talked. I felt the whole room slow down while we looked into each other's eyes. I don't know why I was feeling embarrassed about this situation, but it made me be the first to look away.

I excused myself and walked to the ladies room. I got in and closed myself in a stall, trying not to hyperventilate. I couldn't believe he was sleeping with my boss. Probably since before we met again. He knew I worked for her and never told me. He knew there was a big chance of seeing me here, and he still came. He still looked at me with those big cold grey eyes like I was just another person in the room, and that killed me.

I refreshed myself and left the bathroom, full of courage. But right when I crossed the door, someone grabbed my arm. I looked and saw Draco looking at me.

"I need to talk to you" he said "Please"

"Follow me" I said, starting to walk to Cho's old office.

I opened the door with my key, and we got into the empty office. It used to be full of Cho's things, but the only thing she left was her desk and an old chair. We could see the London's lights trough the enormous window, and they illuminated the office. For that fact I didn't turned on the light.

I closed the door and turned to face Draco, who was looking at the view.

"Why are you with that guy?" he asked, not even looking at me "From all people, it really had to be Potter?"

"I don't think you are in the position of asking for explanations" I said "You haven't talked to me in almost four months, so what makes you think you can come here and think you have the right of criticizing my choices? I fucked up, but you did it harder"

I was so mad at him, I couldn't even put it into words. I felt my face burning. He looked at me and I thought I saw guilt in his eyes. Or maybe my own eyes were playing tricks on me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"You don't get to be sorry" I was almost yelling, and hoping no one was on the corridor listening to this "You left me, Draco. I felt terrible about what happened and you left me and never called me back, and I'm tired of you always wanting everything to be in your own way"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean" I started, feeling the rush of adrenaline in my veins, my face still hot and my eyes glowing "that you always controlled everything! You were always the big player and got dozens of girls, and for years you thought I wanted to sit and hear you talk about them. And it's the same right now! You talk with me about you clients the same way you talked about your old girlfriends. And still today you don't even think that at some point I would have wanted to be one of the girls you took out on a date and kissed in the front porch-"

Draco stepped in front of me and put his hand on my mouth to shut me up. He didn't smile, just looked deep inside my eyes and answered me.

"I didn't took you out on a date and kissed you in the front porch because I love you" he took his hand away from my mouth and touched my arm "Relationships complicate things. I love you way too much to risk losing you like that"

For a moment I looked at him, thinking if that was what I was hoping to heart. It wasn't. While getting away from his hands, I said "You already lost me, Draco"

I left the office and got into the cafeteria again. I found Harry still chatting with Cho.

"Ginny, what took you so long?" he asked, taking my hand into his.

"Nothing special, just found a colleague that needed my help" I lied, and felt horrible about it. He smiled at me, believing in every word I said.

"I'm gonna go find Draco, if you don't mind. Bye honeys!" Cho waved at us and left.

"So Malfoy is dating your boss?" Harry said, taking a sip of his Martini.

"I guess" I said, trying not to look uncomfortable with the subject "But she's not my boss anymore. And I really don't care about whom she dates"

Except that I did.


	11. The Talk

"You know it's not fair to keep seeing him if you don't feel anything" Hermione was texting in her cell phone while we were waiting in line for a coffee "It's been almost four months since you guys started dating, and I know you're not serious or exclusive, but still, I know Harry and he really cares for you"

I sighed "It's not like I don't like him, or I'm lying to him. I really care for him, but-"

"You're not in love with him" she gave me one of her looks that made me cringe.

"You are looking at it like I am cheating on Harry" we walked forward a few steps "I always told him I wasn't with him for marriage. We're having a good time, we've been on a few dates and the sex is good, but I think our careers are in first place right now" I felt really confident while saying that, because it was how I felt about my relationship with Harry.

"I get that" we ordered and kept talking while waiting for our coffees "I love your brother to death but you know I waited to marry him because of my work. And I don't think we're going to have kids any time soon"

"I think the Weasleys have enough kids for now" we laughed, paid and grabbed our coffees, turned around and walked to sit in one of the tables.

While we were walking, I saw him waiting in line. I passed right by him, and everything seemed to go slow motion. I looked at him, and watched how his grey eyes met mine while he was talking on his cell. I didn't knew if I wanted to throw myself at his neck and hug him or choke him, while still hearing Hermione's voice talking about Harry in my ears. He looked away, his platinum locks falling over his eyes and cheeks. I felt my heart grow smaller, as I realized he was choosing to ignore me. I bet I had that one coming, since our last talk. I just didn't thought he had given up already.

We walked away, and stopped at a table near the one I found him sitting on our first date after the reunion. Hermione was looking back, and turned to me with a strange look on her face, as we approached the table.

"Wasn't that Malfoy?"

I pretended to look a little surprised, but failed "I guess"

"Why didn't he talk to you? I thought you guys were still friends"

"We had a fight. I guess he's still mad at me" I sat and played with my cup.

"I guess it was for the best" Hermione touched my hand and smiled "He wasn't much of a friend to you, Gin. I still remember you crying your eyeballs out because he dumped you at prom for that Marietta girl"

"He didn't dump me, we went as friends" I said, quickly, hoping she would drop the subject fast.

"Still, you liked him a lot" she gave me that knowing glare that I hate.

"I liked many people. I liked you and I like Luna and-"

"Not in the same way. I know you liked Harry for most of your life, but did you ever felt something for Draco during all of those years?"

"Sure I did, friendship is platonic" there was the glare again "Okay, you know I gave up on Harry on my sophomore year. And then I thought that maybe Draco could have a little thing for me. But he didn't" I smiled "Actually, he had a thing for every girl in school except for me. But that's nothing to do with why we aren't on speaking terms right now"

I wasn't lying, I had nothing to do with that. Well, maybe a little bit.

"Even though I think he wasn't worth it, I'm still sad for you. He was your best friend… I don't know how my life would be without Ron or Harry…"

We sat quietly for a little. I watched Draco get his coffee and walk away. I saw him look at me through the glass, still talking on his cell, and then he walked away like it was nothing. I looked down to my coffee.

"And while we are talking about Harry again… You know that if he gets this new case, he'll have to leave town"

"I know" Harry had told me about it. He was really excited about getting this case because it would be his first job undercover "If he has to, he'll go"

"And you'll be OK with that?"

"I think I will" I smiled at her. I was still thinking about Draco and our encounter. I wondered about his lack of emotion. I mean, I'm the one that should have been the ice queen, not him. I was the one who was mad, not him. How could him just ignore me like that?

"Oh my God look at the time, I have to go back" Hermione jumped from her seat and grabbed her jacket "This was a lovely afternoon, Gins, we have to repeat more often!"

She blew a kiss at me and ran out of the coffee shop. I stayed there for a while, until I felt I was ready to go home. When I left, I immediately saw Draco standing in the sidewalk, holding his coffee and looking straight at me.

"I thought you left" I said, not really knowing how to act.

"You took an awful long time to get out, I was thinking about leaving" he said, giving me a smile.

"I was talking to Hermione" I found myself combing a hair lock, while looking to our reflection on the coffee shop mirror. I seemed so small next to him, in a metaphor of what I was feeling.

"Yes, I saw her" he looked down at his shoes, and I guess he was as confused as me about what to say "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay" I said briefly "You?"

"Yeah, me too" he raised his hand to his hair, removing his hair from the front of his eyes "How's your work?"

"I got a promotion, actually… I'm the new anchor of the morning news show. I guess they remembered I have a journalism major"

"That's great" he seemed to be satisfied about my new job "Cho said she talked to your boss multiple times to get you that job"

"Right" I got uncomfortable suddenly; mainly because he brought Cho up "And how's your job?"

"Oh, my_ job_" He looked up and put his hand on his black jeans pocket, switching from standing in his toes to his heels "I retired"

"You _what_?" He _retired_? I tried not to look very shocked at his confession "Why?"

"I- I noticed there's more to life than sleeping with women for their money" he shrugged, looking at me with his piercing grey eyes, his hand still in his pocket, still holding his untouched coffee cup.

"Oh" Boys 101: when they say things like that, it usually means they found a girlfriend "That's good. So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm waiting for some job offers" he said, with a little smile in his lips "Enjoying the money I saved. Maybe I'll ditch my flat for something a little less expensive, since I'm not going to make a lot of money in the near future"

"I'm happy for you, Draco" I smiled back at him "I've got to go now, sorry-"

"It's okay" he said "See you around"

"See you around" I turned and walked away, my heart in my throat. The words we exchanged made me feel happy and sick at the same time. Happy because he was going to do something productive with his life, for the first time. Sick because he was obviously in love with someone else.


End file.
